Under the Sky at the Border of the World
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi and Kanda suddendly decide to leave The Black Order forever. Hunted by Bookman and the Noah, they will flee through half the world, looking for a safe place in which live together. LavixKanda, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man, all belong to Hoshino sensei... If it was otherwise...... Lavi e Kanda should have been together from a VERY LONG TIME!!! **

**  
WARNING: YAOI - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you, don't say I didn't tell you! You know the song, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!**

Well, first of all I thank SO DAMN MUCH Em1 & Em2 (aka Saxon-Jesus) for doing the beta work for me, being sooooooo patient and kind with such a crazy person like I am^^

About that... Please EM2 close your eyes at the "moyashi" word... Anyways, he won't show up again any time soon, so you won't have to worry about it for really LONG. XD

Then, I once again apologize if someone find "strange" my way of identifying dialogues, or my writing style^^;;

Also, for those who were following my other story... Please don't kill me for deciding to start translating this one, instead of doing it for the second chapter of "Do you Trust Me?" *bows* I promise I'll start that soon, too.

Well, what else to say? I really hope you'll like this one!

* * *

**UNDER THE SKY AT THE BORDER OF THE WORLD**

**CHAPTER I: THE ESCAPE**

Circumspect steps in the middle of the night. Two figures shrouded by shadows were sliding silently through the Black Order Tower's corridors, heading to a very specific place.

- Why did you bring me here, and more importantly, at this time of night? - the more slender of the two youths snapped, crossing his arms to his chest and putting on an angry expression, just after the other stopped in front of a great inlaid door.

- B'cause the Library is my kingdom, ya know, but mainly b'cause it's the only place where there's not so much traffic at night... - the taller one answered cheerfully, running a hand through his hair, which was red as the flames of hell.

The echo of their voices in the corridor resulted in furtive movements inside the room, but when Lavi opened the door, the light was off and nothing seemed to be out of place. Neither of the two young men had noticed the previous muffled rustling. Bookman Jr. sat on the desk, placing the lamp he had with him by his side, quite close to the table's center, smiling lightly. Kanda approached him with an inquiring look.

- Tell me quickly what you need to and be quick about it. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. - Lavi's face suddenly let the playful mask he used to define his persona fall, and the expression he assumed showed deep sadness. His only eye became dark, and his lips curled into a bitter grin.

- Yuu, I… although this is forbidden to me, I absolutely wanted to say goodbye to you. - the Japanese teen was startled hearing those words, and his eyes went wide, although he managed to keep his face impassive.

- To say goodbye? You... - Kanda couldn't ask that question, the voice died in his throat, in spite of all his efforts to keep it steady.

He swallowed, his dark eyes staring into Lavi's emerald green one. The redhead gave him a sad smile, nodding.

- I... we'll leave tomorrow. You know... Because of the things that happened recently... the old man says it's time to go, and... I don't know if we'll come back.

Kanda looked away, clenching fists at his sides in an attempt to prevent himself from trembling. - Fine. Is that all? I'm tired.

- Yuu... - Bookman Jr. raised his hand up to the samurai's face, who dodged it, backing up of one step. - I knew you wouldn't care, but I wanted to say goodbye all the same. - Lavi looked somewhat _hurt_, and that was impossible, Kanda knew it too well, and yet he could _feel_ that pain seeping through the redhead's voice. Still, this sounded so fucking impossible for him to believe.

- What changes if I ask you to stay? It's useless... - he said in a flat tone, diverting his glance on the floor to avoid looking straight into that deep green eye.

Lavi's face lit up with wonder. Had he just heard Yuu saying he cared if he was leaving? Was the tremor that ran through Yuu's body the great effort he was making not to cry?

- Yuu... - Lavi murmured again, this time catching the youth and holding him tightly in his arms.

Kanda immediately stiffened but didn't try to escape, even when he felt Lavi's hands moving through his hair and freeing it from the hair tie, fingers intertwining in the long, pitch colored strands. He lightly pulled that wonderful hair to force the other to look at him, and when Kanda lifted his face toward him, Lavi joined their lips in a desperate kiss.

Kanda hadn't expected a reaction like that, nor that Lavi had had feelings in the first place, that he could return his own then was out of the question. Instead, the redhead was kissing him passionately, guiding his every awkward move, stealing away his breath.

The Uniform's jackets fell on the floor behind them, and Lavi began to descend down the Japanese teen's neck, slipping his hands under the tight, black sleeveless jersey, then moving down again, starting to tinker with Kanda's belt buckle. A groan escaped from the samurai's lips, while his hands, too, were wandering along the apprentice Bookman's body.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of books falling on the floor, and Lavi jumped on the desk, stepping over it, just as the heavy sofa behind them capsized to the ground. He then tried to thread under the massive furniture, and found himself nose-to-nose with Allen, who looked truly shocked.

Kanda turned back, astonished and still panting. Hearing a wail coming from under the other furniture, he approached the lounge hurriedly, finding himself in front of Lenalee, whose face was wincing in pain.

- What the hell were you doing here! - he growled as he lifted the couch, moving it to the side, freeing the girl's legs, and helping her stretch them from the very painful position in which they had been pressed.

- Lenalee! - a shrill voice screamed at that very moment from the doorway. - I knew you were in danger! - Komui continued, adding heart-rending wails to the sentence. - That monster is raping my sweet Lenalee!

- WHAT? - Kanda exclaimed in disbelief. - Komui, you bastard, are you crazy? Stop rambling and give me a hand! - the man instead let himself fall on his knees, weeping, still shouting Lenalee's name.

- Niisan, stop whining, you've seen it wrong! Kanda was just helping me! - Lenalee protested.

On the contrary, Komui saw it _too_ well, the two youths realized in horror looking at each other. Lenalee was lying on the floor with legs spread, skirt up and jacket unbuttoned. Kanda had his knee between her legs, his trousers were undone, his shirt raised and his hair loose, and as icing on the cake his hands were on one of Lenalee's just freed legs… As if he'd been burnt, the samurai drew back sharply, thus giving Komui a better view of the scene.

- Argh! You put my Lenalee's panties on display! - the Supervisor exclaimed like he was being murdered.

Wait. Where were Lenalee's shorts? Why didn't she have them on?

The girl immediately pulled down her skirt, her face flushed, then she stood up on the feet and kicked her brother, who finally stopped wailing. But perhaps it was worse, because the man got up from the floor, and declared in an unappealable tone that the two of them were to be married to repair the damage.

- Me, marry Lenalee? Forget it! - roared the Japanese youth.

- I assure you that you will, Kanda-kun. I can guarantee it, you'll see. - and with that promise, Komui walked away, dragging a recalcitrant Lenalee with him.

- Kanda-kun, I'll convince him that he got it wrong, don't worry! - the girl shouted at the Japanese Exorcist, not at all worried about the situation.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lavi had emerged from their hiding place, pulling up alongside Kanda.

- Jeez, I thought it was the Ol' Panda when I heard the books fallin'. I nearly had a heart attack... - Bookman Jr. said, pressing a hand on his chest at heart height.

- H-He... just said he wants you to marry Lenalee? - stammered the English Exorcist, looking towards Kanda.

- Shut up, moyashi. That is out of the question.

- I'm absolutely sure of it, after what I saw... and heard... and the name is Allen! - Kanda cast him a murderous look, which the young white-haired boy sustained defiantly.

- C'mon, we shouldn' be fightin' now... we aren' havin' any difficulty imaginin' what you were doin' here b'fore us, right Yuu-chan? - Kanda nodded, and Allen turned pale.

- What about Lenalee's shorts? - the long-haired Exorcist asked sharply, raising an eyebrow.

- O-OK, I'll be silent as a grave, but you must be too! - he looked at them seriously. - It's a deal? - the other two Exorcists nodded. - Well, then... I'll leave you two **–** huh **–** _to your business...._

- Yuu! - Lavi exclaimed, seizing the samurai by the arm to prevent him from strangling the impudent English brat.

After being left alone, the two teens set up the couch and sat down side by side, unsure of what to say.

- Komui was joking, right? - Lavi shuddered at the thought.

- You heard him too.

- But he wasn't serious...

- And what _if _he was serious? - Kanda paused for a moment, thoughtful. - I've decided that I'll come away with you. - he suddenly declared.

- WHAT?? - the redhead nearly choked while shouting out his disbelief. Hearing Kanda saying something like that was... was... He couldn't find a word to define it, really.

- You heard me. I'm coming with you. And I don't fucking care if the old man doesn't want me in his way, if necessary, I'll follow you down to Hell. I don't intend to lose you now, not after what you've shown me to feel.

- But... but... The Ol' Panda will kill me as soon as he sees you... and you along with me... - Kanda's expression became serious, he seemed... tortured.

- Lavi... do you care so much about Bookman? About his way of living? About the job you do with him? - he asked finally.

- What are ya gettin' at, Yuu?

- What if... if we were to go away, just the two of us?

- Yuu... - Lavi hugged him tight, and felt the other returning the gesture. - Could we go... in your room to talk about it?

Kanda nodded.

- I thought we had to discuss on what to do... - said the Japanese man, starting to turn over. The bed creaked under their weight at this sudden movement, and Lavi placed his arms around the other youth's waist, drawing him closer.

- Aren' we doin' that? - Lavi murmured through the other youth's hair.

- Until a moment ago, it didn't seem like that to me... - Kanda pointed out, raising an eyebrow, and Lavi laughed, laying a kiss in the hollow of his lover's neck.

- You didn' seem at all displeased, Yuu... - the redhead felt the other youth tremble under the touch of his hands.

- I wasn't. I've craved this for so long... - the words come out in a too soft a tone, compared to the swordsman's usual sharp tongue.

- You? - Lavi yelped in surprise hearing his normally emotionless and stoic companion admitting such a thing, but Kanda nodded weakly. - Yuu... Why didn't you ever say anything…? - Kanda turned his face to the side to avoid meeting Lavi's questioning gaze.

- It's not a thing you tell the person who makes fun of you every fucking day... - the Japanese teen said in a low voice, hardly sighing.

- I thought you'd learned to understand me, to distinguish my true self from my masks...

- Maybe, for the rest... I've never been good with feelings, you know. And... I've never imagined that you... well, this.

- Yuu... - the redhead whispered in Kanda's ear, following its contour with his lips, then gliding along the line of the other youth's jaw up to join their mouths into another long kiss.

- I love you, Yuu. I've always loved you, ever since the day we first met. - Lavi murmured when they parted, and Kanda looked at him, eyes slightly widened, clasping to him more, and the Bookman apprentice read a deep wonder on his face. - If you agree, I think we should leave now, before all hell breaks loose with Komui tomorrow morning, and before Bookman comes to look for me... - the samurai's face brightened with joy. He nodded.

- It will only take a moment to have a suitcase ready, we're so used to packing in less than two hours with what is strictly necessary... - Lavi silently smiled at him, at how just practical his mind was, thinking immediately to their plain needs.

Ten minutes later, they were already dressed, and Kanda had finished filling his little black suitcase. He stood up, wearing his coat and putting the sword on his shoulder.

- Are you bringing Mugen with you? - Bookman Jr. asked out of curiosity, looking at Kanda with a funny expression that usually had the immediate effect of upsetting the samurai beyond imagination. But now Kanda was somewhat different; he actually _answered_ the question without adding any mean remark.

- Yes. It's my Innocence, I don't think I can live without it. Besides that, we somehow have to defend ourselves, Akuma don't go on vacation even if we're abandoning the Order... - at that statement Lavi laughed softly.

- I fully agree. - he said then, and put his Innocence into its usual pocket on his leg. - Well, I think I'll have to leave like that, we can't risk takin' my clothes and wakin' the Ol' Panda up... - a corner of Kanda's mouth turned to form a knowing smile.

- I've got clothes for you too. You'll put on mine for a while until we can find some others. - the Japanese youth revealed, and Lavi smiled at him. - I'll entrust the Lotus to Marie, I'm sure he will guard it carefully without saying a word. - Kanda wrote a few lines on a sheet of paper and folded it afterwards.

- Why doncha take it with ya? - Lavi demanded, and the dark haired Exorcist shook his head, hugging the redhead tightly to himself for a long moment, then he moved away, staring at his lover's face.

- I prefer not to know when the time will come. - Kanda lifted the hourglass containing the Lotus.

- Ready? - Bookman Jr. whispered softly, and the samurai nodded. Then he opened the room's door. - Let's go.

After closing Marie's bedroom door behind them, Kanda hesitated a moment.

- Where are you planning to leave this place from? Are we going down to the basement to take a boat as usual? - he asked, a vein of concern in his voice.

- I think I should be able to activate a Gate... it reduces the risk that we'd be caught and taken back here. Any one of those already opened, it makes no difference to us. From there we'll take a train to any place you like.

- What if we find someone in the science section? - Kanda objected.

- Ya just back up with me, I'll take care to fool 'em. We'll make it. - the redhead placed a kiss on his lips, then started walking with a quick pace, pulling his companion by the hand.

Soon dawn would come; the two of them had to hurry or they would be discovered. They entered the laboratory in which there was the main Gate giving access to the Ark, ready to do anything, but instead of some random scientists, they found themselves facing Allen and Lenalee. The two other Exorcists jumped in surprise, reacting to the incoming danger, but with deep astonishment they recognized Lavi and Kanda as the newcomers, and emitting a loud sigh of relief, the teens immediately relaxed.

- W-What are you doing here? - the English Exorcist stammered, addressing the other two youths.

- Y'know, the exact same thing that y're doin', I guess. - Lavi claimed with his usual smile on his face.

- W-What? I don't think I understand...

- Are you deaf, moyashi? - Kanda spat out in annoyance. - We're leaving. Like you two seem about to do. Now open a fucking portal before we're discovered.

- K-Kanda? But, are you serious? - Lenalee cast him an incredulous look: she couldn't believe her ears. They had just heard Kanda confirming out loud that he was fleeing from the Order, with Lavi of all people.

- Yes, Lenalee, we're serious. We're leavin' the Black Order, forever. - Lavi's expression was serene, no apparent regret showing.

- Let's get away together then? – the Chinese girl proposed. Lavi nodded with conviction.

- Sure. That way we'll open just a single gate, but then our paths must diverge, otherwise we'll be too easy to track down. 'Cause they'll be lookin' for us, y'know it too.

- Where? Suggest a place where they won't think of immediately, and I'll open the gate at once. - Allen promptly answered, preparing himself for the task.

- Alaska? - Lavi said, smiling. - A lil' bit cold, but far away enough. On the border with Canada, so we can choose different destinations. Yuu?

- Fine. - Kanda uttered in response. Lavi put an arm around his shoulders, and the Japanese boy clung to him.

- Sounds good to me. - Lenalee nodded too, and Allen opened the portal, letting the others enter first and then following them through it.

Once on the other side, he canceled the Gate's exit.

- No turning back. - he said afterwards. - Our ways part here. – his expression was sad while looking at his friends.

- It's possible that we could meet again, Allen. - Lavi tried to console him with a pat on the shoulder. - 'Till then, take care of yourselves. - that said, he embraced Lenalee.

- Good luck guys! - the Chinese girl said trying to hold back her tears.

- _Che_. Enough whining. - the Japanese Exorcist growled, folding his arms.

- Kanda-kun ... - Lenalee smiled. - Sayonara.

- Lavi... I know that this was a shameful action, but... well, we needed it a lot more than them... - Allen drew out a wad of banknotes, handing it to the ex-Bookman apprentice.

- You've robbed the Order's funds! I can't believe it! - the redhead exclaimed, and Kanda raised his hand to his face with disbelief.

- Thieves in addition to runaways, then...

Allen let out an embarrassed chuckle.

- Thanks. - Lavi embraced the both of his young friends again, then waved to them as they departed.

The two couples set off in different directions and soon lost sight of each other.

* * *

Then now something to explain the situation:

On the Italian Fanfiction site we are used to have writing contests, in which the one proposing the challenge gives the rules or the prompt/track. I think you could label this as similar to a kinkmeme, just the fandom is free of choice or multiple choice between some imposed by the one proposing the contest.

This FF is the result of one of those contests, and the prompts were the following: one, or more of the main characters of the chosen fandom must decide (for any reason up to the author's choice) to stop fighting in order to save the world and go doing something else. That too, at author's choice. Everything is permitted, even that the "hero" sees a restaurant and decides to eat instead to go stopping an alien invasion XD And, another obligation was that the character had to be OOC. I hate OOC, so after the contest before to post the first chapter of the story I revised it all to remove Kanda's OOCness. Apparently, I did a quite good job with it without turning the plot upside down XD

So, I'm sorry if it looks like some pieces are missing, I just thought it was boring to hear over and over Kanda's denial for his growing feelings and Lavi being unaware of what was going on, hiding his own XD

But I'll add some flashbacks in the next chapters, promised. *nod*

Well, I'm aware that they shouldn't be at the Black Order's Tower if they wear the 3rd Uniforms, but I couldn't help it, I don't fucking like the whole "abandoning the Tower" thing. So deal with it XD


	2. Chapter 2: Klondike

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man, all belong to Hoshino sensei... If it was otherwise...... Lavi e Kanda should have been together from a VERY LONG TIME!!! **

**  
WARNING: YAOI - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you, don't say I didn't tell you! You know the song, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!**

As always, a big THANKS to EM1&EM2, aka Saxon-Jesus who did the beta work for me ^_^

Also, thank you so much to the ones who reviewed, I hope this second chapter won't disappoint you. I tried to fix the problem with Lavi's speech, and a couple of other things, and I think now it works better.

What else to say? Well, ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: KLONDIKE **

The area was completely deserted, and all around them the only visible things were just snow-covered trees and rugged mountains. They penetrated inside the woods, heading north, or so Lavi said. The sooner they found a place inhabited, the sooner they could rest and decide what to do next.

Suddenly, they heard the barking of a dog, and between the trunks, they saw a man appear. The newcomer was broad-shouldered and fully clothed in pelts, with a series of traps dangling behind his back, and as many dead animals tied together in his hands. He was getting ready to hang them on the pommel of his saddle.

The horse whinnied as they approached his owner, and Lavi gave the man - who had turned around with a spring, worried, and was looking at them suspiciously - a friendly salute, making it clear they weren't a menace to him.

Kanda didn't want to be involved in the talk, so he paused to examine the strange litter tied behind the horse, while Lavi was arguing with the animal's owner. The man was a fur hunter, and although he was used to hunting bigger animals, he didn't mind placing traps from time to time to ensure his supper, targeting smaller ones; after all, their furs were as good as the others.

A few minutes later, after leaving the hunter to his work, the ex-Bookman apprentice rejoined the samurai, who had meanwhile explored the surroundings. They had a brief discussion, exchanging the information they had just gathered, then Lavi pointed to the direction to follow in order to reach the nearest town.

After several hours of walking in the snow, Kanda began to wonder where the fuck they had ended up, and almost suspected that they had gotten lost...

- Where are we headed? You have a plan, I guess. - he asked flatly to his companion at one point.

- Oh, the hunter we met b'fore said that there's actually a lot of movement 'round the Klondike River, 'cause they found gold in it. I thought we could mingle with the local gold diggers, to better pass unnoticed. - Lavi explained with a thoughtful look on his face. - Moreover, gold concessions are almost always isolated between the mountains, that way we could live in peace and away from prying eyes.

Kanda felt like smiling, but the most he allowed himself to react was to slightly curve the corners of his lips in a satisfied expression. He really liked the idea: the prospect of having a quiet life with the person he loved had never seemed so appealing to him. He suddenly realized how tired he was of fighting to no end, every fucking day of his existence. He met Lavi's astonished gaze - the other boy was staring at him open-mouthed.

- Now what? - Kanda growled in annoyance.

- You were smiling! You were smiling at me! - was Lavi's excited reply.

- No way.

- You were! - insisted the redhead, pouting.

- _Che_. Don't get used to it, _Baka Usagi_. - the Japanese youth yelped in surprise when Lavi threw his arms around his neck, hugging him, and they both ended up falling into the snow.

They stared at each other for a moment, then the red-haired teen kissed the black-haired one tenderly. At first it was a light, chaste touch of lips, followed by a brush of tongue asking the other youth for entrance, which was immediately granted. Lavi deepened the kiss, leaving his lover breathless. They parted, panting, and Kanda curved the corners of his lips again in an attempt to smile at his companion. A really faint smile, to be honest, but a malicious one this time.

- We won't go anywhere if we continue like this... - Kanda protested weakly, and Lavi laughed, gently pressing a finger to those beautiful lips.

A noise behind them interrupted the romance, startling them, and both the youths rose to their knees in an instant, ready for the worst.

A wagon was climbing slowly down the street, drawn by two magnificent Frisian horses. The old man who sat on the box leaned towards them with a worried look.

- Hey, you two! You all right? Were you robbed? - the two Exorcists exchanged a quizzical look, and the man, seeing them better as he approached the point in which they were, let out a scream.

- Oh my God, you were attacked by a damn Indian! Stay down, I'll take care of that bastard! - a gun appeared in his hands, loaded and ready to fire.

- No! - Lavi exclaimed in panic, interposing himself open-armed between Kanda and the gun aimed at him. - He's not an Indian, he's my traveling companion!

Behind him, the samurai swore several times in his native language.

- Are you sure, boy? He really resembles one of those savages; maybe it could be because of his hair...

- I'm not an Indian, I'm Japanese. - Kanda clarified angrily.

- Oh. A yellow snout. - the old man scratched his chin thoughtfully. Kanda snorted in disbelief at that comment, but didn't add anything else. - Well, since you're harmless, jump up here, I'll give you a ride up to the town. - proposed the strange guy. - Trying to reach it by walking, dressed that way, you'll freeze to death during the night.

- Thanks, really! Our horses died durin' the trip and we didn't know what to do, you're savin' our lives, seriously!- Lavi said, addressing the man with the most radiant of smiles in his repertoire.

Kanda looked at him and raised an eyebrow; he was always amazed by Lavi's prodigious ability to lie. If the redhead had continued a little more like that, he would have even convinced the old man to host them... Kanda didn't even have the time to think that when he heard the guy offering Lavi to stop at his cabin until they found a permanent housing in the city. He shook his head incredulously, passing over the _"you and your Chinese friend"_, and resolving to clarify the whole thing once and for all later.

----

At that same time, Bookman was entering Komui's office with a sheet of paper in his hand, looking extremely furious.

- What happened, Komui! – snapped the old Exorcist in an accusing tone, his voice low in anger.

The Supervisor looked at him, not understanding in the slightest, then he read the message on the small page: "Dear Panda Jiji, Yuu-chan and I realized that we had left the gas on, so we went to turn it off. We don't know when we'll come back, just leave without me, I'll join you later. Ah, tell Komui that Yuu really apologizes about the fact he can't marry Lenalee, but he had other commitments. Kisses, Lavi."

- What does it mean? Do you have a valid explanation for this? - Bookman hissed angrily, looking at Komui straight in the eyes.

- Well, I think, err... it was my mistake from last night... - Komui murmured, bowing his head, and telling Bookman what happened. - I wanted to fix it this morning, but I couldn't find Kanda anywhere, and even my Lenalee is angry at me. She's avoiding me... - he sighed, showing off a tearful expression.

- Hn, it figures you wouldn't realize it. - Bookman sighed - They left, _fled_—now do you understand?

Komui stared at the old man incredulously, and terror seized him.

- My Lenalee? Fled with Kanda? But she had no reason to do such a thing, knowing that she would marry him...

- Can it be possible that you only have Lenalee in your head? - Bookman said in a voice a bit louder than he intended it to be, looking the other man straight in the eyes with a blaming expression. - Lavi and Kanda fled together, not Lenalee!

- W-What? I don't think I heard you correctly... - Komui stuttered in disbelief.

- I made the big mistake of underestimating Kanda. I knew Lavi had a crush on him, but I never imagined that someone like Kanda could reciprocate. I've always believed that he was, well, just not capable of feeling... - the old man paused, looking like he was thinking over the whole thing. - It was time for us to leave the Order, so I let Lavi go say goodbye to him last night, and now they've disappeared!

At that very moment, Reever came in, frowning, gripping a piece of paper in his hands...

- C-Chief... Prepare yourself for the worst. Lenalee can't be found... Allen can't be found... But I found this.

Komui picked up the paper Reever was handing him, and slowly read it aloud: "Niisan, since this time also you are unreasonable, I'm forced to make a drastic decision; please don't hold it against me. I'm leaving the Black Order forever. I'm tired of fighting. Allen is coming with me; we'll make a new life for ourselves elsewhere. Please don't look for me. I love you. Lenalee."

Komui fainted.

- And with that, there are four. - Bookman commented, shooting a death glare to the unconscious Head Chief. - Four of the best Exorcists fled, because of Komui's foolishness. Now who will tell that to the upper spheres?

- Four? - the blond scientist blinked.

Bookman looked at Reever gravely, acquainting him with the situation. The Australian man, his face showing plainly great disbelief, turned to the Supervisor, who was still lying on the floor unconscious.

- Komui, you darn fool, what have you done! - exclaimed the man, kicking the numb body down at his feet. - Wake up and do something about it!

- I'm going to search for Lavi and Kanda. The other two are your business. - Bookman announced.

Komui was slowly coming to his senses, whining loudly "Lenalee where are you", then "How will I explain this to Leverrier", and finally shouting: "That's it!"

The other two looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

- We'll say that they have been kidnapped by the Noah! - Komui exclaimed exultant.

- That could be a good idea ... - all of the others agreed, nodding.

"No, wait, but _how_ and _where_?", the thought flashed into Bookman's mind, and he shook his head like he wanted to shove off the idea. - You're making me act like the idiots you are! - he snorted sadly at the two. - Do what you want, I'll take care of this problem in my own way.

---

The confidence Lavi gained with the old man, in the space of the short journey to the city, sounded incredible, and Kanda didn't even notice when the other Exorcist had started calling the guy "grandfather." They loaded up the supplies and immediately departed, heading to the old gold digger's cabin, where, after wharfing the goods down the wagon, the man got himself ready to prepare their dinner.

- I can't offer that much, but I'm able to cook a really good soup, guaranteed. - he announced happily, messing with the kitchen's facilities.

- Hey Grandpa, can I help you? I'm pretty good at cookin'! - Lavi immediately offered.

Kanda sat at a corner of the table, watching them tinker with pots and ingredients.

- Your friend is not very talkative; does he not understand our language well? - Lavi chuckled, casting to his companion a sly peep over his shoulder.

- Oh, well, no, it's just that Yuu is a very suspicious person... - the redhead explained, smiling brightly.

- _Che_. - the Japanese teen muttered, turning his face to the side, his cheeks visibly acquiring color.

Soup and stew were soon ready, and the filled dishes were brought on the set table. Lavi sat next to Kanda, and the old man settled himself in front of the two youths.

- My daughter's room is out of use from a while, since when she left for living a life of luxury down in the city, but with a change of linen, you can use her bed. It's just one, but big enough for two people, if sharing it doesn't bother you. Otherwise, I can always arrange a straw bed for one of you on the floor. - offered the old man, but there was a strange hint of sadness in his voice.

- It's not necessary, Grandpa, we have no problems sharin' the bed. Indeed, we are truly grateful for the hospitality. - Bookman Jr. promptly reassured the man. - Ah, it was all very good, thanks again. - he added last, pointing at the dishes.

- Oh, it's nothing, nothing, I'm so happy to have a little company after such a long time... - their host suppressed a sigh, looking softly at them.

Lavi noticed that the old man's eyes were moist. Apparently, he truly missed his daughter.

Then the gold digger stood up, beckoning to them with one hand. - Follow me, I'll show you the room and give you some fresh linens.

When he handed them the bed sheets, the two youths saw that there were also clothes together with the linens, and the man, noticing their questioning glances, scratched his head sheepishly.

- Well, I thought it would be better for you to wear some more suitable clothes. I don't use them anymore, the time when I was young and thin is too long gone... They should fit. You can use them until you get some new ones of your size.

The two Exorcists looked at each other, and Lavi couldn't help but think that the clothes belonged to the gold digger's sons, and that most likely they weren't at all gone... they had to be dead. Even Kanda showed the look that he have had come to the same conclusions, judging from how tense his features appeared to be.

They made the bed in silence, and right after they settled under the covers; the cabin was really very well built, there was a small fireside in that room too, maybe because one of the walls corresponded to the one which housed the flue. They embraced each other, and the Japanese youth let the other rest his head on his own bare chest.

- What are you planning to do tomorrow? - Kanda asked softly, stroking that fire colored hair.

- 'Was thinkin' of goin' down to the town, and askin' some questions around, to see if we can easily find accommodations there, and, above all, if we can obtain a mining claim like this one. - the redhead said in a thoughtful tone, stroking the other boy's hair gently.

Kanda made a sound of assent, and Lavi drew himself up slightly to look at him: his relaxed features and the satisfied expression made him look even more beautiful. Lavi wasn't used to seeing that barely visible smile, gently curling the corners of Kanda's mouth, but he thought that it made his face so bright... so...

- What? - the Japanese teen asked seeing his lover looking at him in a strange way. The redhead shook his head.

- Ah, it's nothin'. Just watchin' the joy on your face. I'd never thought t'see you smilin' like that for me. - he leaned on him until their lips touched, taking one between his own, lightly sucking, and testing its consistency with his tongue, gently asking for entrance.

Kanda shuddered, moaning against his will, and accepted that kiss, returning it passionately, savoring every moment of it, as he pressed Lavi's body against his own. They parted, panting, and the Japanese man stopped the other youth's hands that were wandering along his body, shaking his head slightly.

- Get off, baka! He'll hear... - he objected weakly, a bit flustered. - Do you want to get us thrown out?

- I know, I know. It was just a goodnight kiss! - Lavi whispered softly into Kanda's ear.

The samurai could feel that mischievous smile, which lit his lover's face so often, brushing against his cheek. He really wanted to punch the redhead, but instead he curled against him, sighing. He was such a tease even now that they were so close, together and away from their old life. But thinking over it, he discarded the harmful intentions; it wasn't worth it, there, in bed and holding each other like that. The last thing the samurai wanted right now was to hurt the idiot next to him, who – he was sure about it - was now smiling again so brightly in his idiotic – but so lovely – way at him. Not that he ever admitted he found Lavi's smile adorable, no way in hell. But he did still love that smile so much.

When he awoke the next morning, Lavi wasn't there. Kanda learned from the old gold digger that he went to the town without him... So he spent the whole time sitting on a rock, near the water course channeled to search for gold. He was watching the old man, who sifted through the mud, hoping for a nugget, waiting for Lavi to return. Finally, long after the lunch hour, Lavi showed up. He tied his horse to the fence and approached Kanda, who had stood up and was staring at him, his face frowning.

- Don't be angry at me, Yuu. I had to know exactly what we should expect, before risking that you try to kill them all with Mugen. From now on we won't have the Black Order to cover for us anymore and to pay for damages... And besides that, you've never rid a horse in your life, you need to learn a little first... - the redhead smiled at him, but the other youth's expression didn't change.

- Forget about the darn horses, what did you find out? - Kanda asked coldly.

The other teen sighed, sitting down next to him.

- We don't have a single hope to obtain a mining concession, since we can't provide any type of document. The both of us were raised thanks to the charity of the ones who adopted us. In practice, we don't exist here. - Lavi sighed, again, this time louder. - Also... those people are bigoted and racist, especially with Indians and Chinese. And you could be mistaken for both. We don't have great prospects here; I made a mistake choosin' this destination. I'm very sorry, Yuu...

Kanda shook his head, looking him straight in the eye.

- How could you possibly know that I would be mistaken for an Indian? - Kanda's rage was gone, and he was now staring at the redhead with a worried expression. - We'll slip it into their head that I'm not, and...

- Boys, would ya like to come with me down to Rabbit Creek? I need to see a friend. – The gold digger asked, coming close to them. - Oh, sorry. – he added, at once realizing he interrupted their discussion.

Hearing that place's name, Kanda couldn't help but laugh out loud, covering his mouth at the same time, in the useless attempt to stop, and Lavi glanced at him sulkily, hands on his hips.

- Yuu-chan, stop laughin' you're scarin' me... - Lavi demanded pouting, watching with a lifted eyebrow while the black-haired youth was still pressing hands on his lips to muffle the sound. - Jeez Yuu, I've ever had thought that the only one you could ever laugh at had to be me.

- I think he's right, my boy, you must be careful when you smile, 'cause you show all the feelings which you usually try to hide. Especially when you smile at Lavi. It's too evident that you're in love with him – their host said in a fatherly tone. Kanda immediately froze, looking towards his companion, worried. The old man shook his head, a sad expression on his lined face. - And in this place, it's not good, letting your kind of relationship become public. People are racist, as Lavi said.

- How...? - Bookman Jr. was incredulous.

- How did I realize it? I'm old, but my eyes are still good. You must be careful about how you touch or talk to each other when you're in town, but especially about the way you _look_ to each other, or they will understand it the very moment, and then begin to speak of Heresy, the Devil and similar nonsense... - the two youths sighed, knowing that chorus too well, and the man continued. - I couldn't help but listen, and, if ya don't mind having an old man like me in your way, I'd like it if ya'd stay here. You'd really be a great help for me. Searching for gold is not your goal, right? You just need a quiet place to live. – The two Exorcists nodded. - So after I've seen my friend, we'll go to the town, and I'll introduce you as my relatives, so you won't have troubles going on errands for me.

The two young men exchanged a look and nodded to each other.

- It's OK. - Lavi said for both. – Thanks, Grandpa.

- The town here in the valley is still small, although it's surely destined to become a boom-town because of the gold's discovery, and everybody knows each and everyone. – The old prospector explained. - But for now, people are suspicious of the newcomers, and you can swear that at the beginning, all eyes will be pointed on you. – The two Exorcists listened in silence, while they were heading where the wagon was tied up. - Then you should be cautious and avoid being too ambiguous whenever you go down to the city. – The two youths nodded again, and their conversation partner did the same.

Then he beckoned to them to get on the wagon, and after all of them settled up on it, he spoke again, this time about their little trip.

- We'll have to abandon the wagon and walk for a quite long distance, but there's no other way to reach the gorge where my friend's house is, sorry. After that, we'll go to the town for dinner, and I'll introduce ya to a few people I know, to start getting them used to your presence.

The horses began to move, and Lavi glanced at Kanda, who didn't seem at all enthusiastic about the whole thing, even if he was trying not to show it.

- Yuu, come on... It won't be that terrible, it's not much different from a dinner in some random place during a mission. – The redhead hugged the Japanese youth, laying a kiss on his cheek.

- Che. Whatever. - Kanda's stiff reply caused Lavi's hold to tighten a bit, and the redhead patted his lover's back slightly, trying to make him feel more comfortable with the situation.

- You must excuse him, he doesn't really like dealin' with people, especially the curious kind asking ya lots of useless questions... - the ex-Bookman apprentice tried to justify his lover's bad attitude, smiling sheepishly to the old man.

Kanda's only reply was to snort, annoyed, and Lavi remembered being at the first place on the long list of people who had bothered Yuu that way... He let out an embarrassed chuckle, and the samurai frowned, giving him a pat on his forehead with a closed fist. - I know, Yuu, I've tormented you so damn much too...

- Don't apologize. If you really had done that, you wouldn't be here. - Kanda said, staring at some distant spot, feigning indifference.

Lavi smiled; that was Yuu's own way of telling him that he'd always been pleased to have him around.

Even the old man chuckled, fascinated by their relationship type, so sincere and so deep, yet never exaggerated, never vulgar.

- Oh, I understand him perfectly. These people's questions would sometimes try the patience of a Saint. But don't worry about it, and leave it all to me, I'll answer them with something plausible.

In a half an hour, they reached the point where the wagon had to be abandoned, and the old prospector unharnessed the horses, tying what remained of their transport to a wood beam, planted by the roadside.

- Do you feel like trying to get down by horse? We'd arrive much sooner. – He then proposed, and the two young men nodded.

Lavi helped the old man climb on one of the two stallions' back, and he then mounted the other one, holding out his hand to Kanda and pulling the youth up on the horse, in front of him.

The old gold digger turned to check if they were all right, and cast a meaningful glance at the two boys.

- Lavi, don't let him stay in front of you that way, it's inappropriate for a male. – He warned them in a fatherly way.

Realizing what he'd just done, Lavi gulped, and Kanda launched him a scorching look.

- Y-Yuu I didn't mean... I swear...

- Che. We'll talk about it _tonight_. – The black-haired youth let himself slid back to the ground, and this time the once Bookman Jr. removed his foot from the stirrup, allowing Yuu to mount behind him on the saddle.

Not long after they started descending down the declivity, a voice called at them from the bottom of the gorge, and the old prospector joyfully greeted the man who was coming towards them.

- Hey, you old rascal, you didn't tell me that your sons were back! - Shouted the newcomer at his supposed friend.

- Because they're my grandsons, you great bastard! – The two men then burst into a coarse laughing, giving at one another several pats on the back.

Kanda was shocked by that behavior, while Lavi was chuckling in amusement, as though he were accustomed to that kind of acting, which in fact, given his great knowledge of human behavior and the thousand trips he'd made with Bookman, it perfectly well might be.

- Ah, is he the Indian squaw's son? – The man turned towards him, looking as he was examining his whole fucking body, and Kanda raised an eyebrow. How long had the old man been telling _that_ story to everyone around? - Come with me, I have two other guests inside, and they're waiting for us. - said the man right after, pointing at his unhinged hovel.

Once inside, the younger gold digger introduced his old friend and the man's supposed grandsons to the two other guests.

- We were talking about Chuck's latest ventures. – He then informed the newcomers.

The last thing Kanda wanted was to hear some boring tales of fake boasts, so he tried defilading with an excuse.

- Can I take a look at the mining tooling along the river? – He said suddenly.

- Sure, boy, just do it. – The shack's owner said in a friendly tone, nodding at him.

Kanda turned on his heels, quickly leaving the nasty room and going outside. He immediately went down towards the gorge, heading to the river.

Lavi's eye followed his lover 'till he opened the door, getting out of that hut. He grinned. He knew what was bothering Yuu, but he was curious, so he sat down to listen to the other gold digger's story.

- So now Chuck needs a new crew, after those two cowards fled off like a shot! – Everyone laughed, and the red-haired youth considered the interesting part of the story ended as the conversation shifted to the preferences about women of the present company...

Lavi stood up, showing his best smile, informing them that he was going to check on the horses, and that said, he went out. He heard a long laugh echoing behind him, and the old prospector justifying him by saying "my grandson is still so young, he's a bit timid."

"You're awesome, old man!", Lavi thought, chuckling, and ran to catch up with Yuu. It wasn't hard to find Kanda, who was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the riverside, staring at the river's strong current.

The redhead made sure they were out of sight and sat down beside Kanda, inhaling the fresh air deeply, silently looking in the distance. The black-haired youth eyed him with suspicion, judging the way Lavi was pretending to examine the river in front of them to catch a glimpse of his real thoughts, but failing. So he decided to distract himself testing the snow's consistency with his bare hand, and shuddering at the cold sensation he had in return, but insisting in the motion, waiting for the redhead to say something.

Lavi was furtively glancing at him, and nearly burst into laughter, seeing the whole scene. He jumped onto his lover and wrapped his arms around the other's male waist, pulling him closer, looking at once for his lips and sealing them into a long, passionate kiss. Kanda gasped in surprise and grabbed Lavi's shoulders, dragging him onto the snow-covered grass, accepting the kiss with a bit of embarrassment. He pressed Lavi against his own body without reservations though, while the other slowly slid down his neck, hands touching everywhere they could reach, to then joining their lips again. The Japanese man let out a long, loud moan, but pulled back, out of breath, and put two fingers on the redhead lips, shaking his head.

- I know, we can't go any further, but we'll make up tonight, I promise... - Lavi whispered into his lover's ear, and felt him tremble.

Regaining their composure, they spent the remaining time by looking around the place in which the other gold digger sifted the river's mud, until their old man called for them. It was time to go.

As planned, they went down to the town for dinner, to ingratiate themselves with the inhabitants of the small community. Kanda wasn't exactly happy about this, but he kept his stoic façade and detached attitude, greeting everyone politely but coldly, and leaving Lavi to all the mundane chatter.

The fact was that the old gold digger really introduced them as his grandsons, to the saloon owner as well as to all the patrons who were in the local saloon at the moment. He then immediately launched himself into an unlikely tale of how one of his sons had married an Indian squaw in Oregon... Seriously, Lavi and that old man had a way too good understanding...

They dined in the saloon, and Kanda had never felt so observed in his entire life; he wasn't sure if the Indian half-breed story was a good idea, but since it seemed to work well, he decided not to protest.

When they finally returned home, the samurai was exhausted, and he couldn't wait to go to bed.

Lavi closed the door behind them, and he embraced his lover, starting to undress him, slowly laying little kisses on that perfect neck line, and up to the youth's shoulder, then he returned to torture Yuu's ear lobe. Kanda stopped him, pulling his face away and turning his own to the side.

- What if... I told you that I have a headache? – He declared with a flat voice.

Lavi laughed, joining their foreheads.

- Message received, Yuu-chan, you're still holding it against me, but couldn't you just hit me, instead of punishing me that way for my gaffe from today?

- _Che_. It's not for that. And I'm not angry. - Kanda stated in a flat tone.

- OK, so you're tired. Y'know, you could tell me 'bout this clearly, instead of havin' me guessin' all the time... - Lavi said pouting.

Kanda was almost on the verge of smiling at the redhead, but instead he simply hugged him, and he felt Lavi's arms around himself gently reciprocating the hold.

- Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow I will start teaching you to ride a horse, okay? – The Japanese youth nodded, and soon after, they were in bed, clinging to each other, a serene expression on both their faces.

Perhaps, luck began to turn, after all.

* * *

**NOTES****:** OK, I'm aware that "marsh gas " was not yet used at the end of 1800, but the Black Order's scientists are ahead, you know, and I bet Jerry uses it XD

***nods***

So Lavi should have heard that way of saying from the cook XD

Now, I was amused too to discover that actually the Gold Rush took place in the same years as D. Gray-man does^^;;;

I'm so sorry if the following notes will look stupid, since I'm sure that all the American readers perfectly know this... But maybe some other people don't.

**_KLONDIKE:_** the river that was the main theater of the Gold Rush;

**_RABBIT CREEK_:** the gorge in which the first gold nugget was found, along the Klondike river. That wasn't voluntary! When I read the name I nearly drop dead on the floor XDDD (Google be blessed)


End file.
